Ein wahrer Gryffindor
by Bringhimup
Summary: Oneshot: Zwei alte Freunde stehen sich auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenueber. Harry und Ron haben sich neun Jahre nicht gesehen, und nun wird einer von beiden sterben.


Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

Ein wahrer Gryffindor

Ron stand ihm gegenüber und starrte ihn mit erhobenem Zauberstab an.

»Willst du das wirklich?«, fragte Harry.

»Ich glaube schon«, antwortete Ron.

Harry hatte ihn nur einmal so leer gesehen. Es war in der Nacht gewesen, in der Ron sich von der guten Seite abgewandt und sich auf die Seite des Bösen geschlagen hatte. Neun Jahre waren seit dieser Nacht vergangen und Harry hatte jeden einzelnen Tag seitdem verflucht. Zwar war er noch immer mit Hermine, der Liebe seines Lebens, zusammen, doch Ron hatte ihm ebenso viel bedeutet, wie sie ihm noch immer bedeutete. Warum Ron letzten Endes gegangen war, hatte er damals nicht erfahren, doch hatte er neun lange Jahre Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken.

»Und dafür würdest du mich sogar töten?«, fragte Harry.

»Es wäre viel leichter, wenn ich es tue«, erwiderte Ron.

Harry erinnerte sich an ihr letztes Gespräch. Es war in Hogwarts gewesen und er hatte Ron mitgeteilt, dass er und Hermine sich ineinander verliebt hatten. Bis zu den UTZ-Prüfungen war es nur noch eine Woche hin gewesen und trotzdem war Ron in dieser Nacht spurlos verschwunden. Eine Zeit lang hatte Harry geglaubt, dass Ron eifersüchtig gewesen war und deshalb die Einsamkeit gesucht hatte, doch dafür war Ron eigentlich schon viel zu weit von ihnen weg gewesen. Erst heute war Harry klar, dass es noch viel ernster gewesen war, als er sich je hätte vorstellen können.

»Und was wird dann sein?«, fragte Harry.

»Dann wäre endlich alles vorbei!«, erwiderte Ron.

Ron war stets sein bester Kumpel gewesen, doch in den Sommerferien vor dem siebten Jahr hatte sich etwas verändert. Ron hatte sich verändert. Er hatte sich von seiner Familie zurückgezogen, was Harry von Molly erfahren und womit er auch gerechnet hatte. Damals hatte sich Harry deswegen noch nicht so große Sorgen gemacht, denn Ron hatte dafür einen sehr guten Grund gehabt. Fast den besten Grund, den man sich hätte vorstellen können.

»Was wäre dann vorbei?«, fragte Harry.

»Einfach alles. All der Schmerz ... die Qualen ... die Angst ... die Erinnerungen«, erwiderte Ron.

Ginny war am Ende des sechsten Jahres durch Voldemorts Hand gefallen und Ron hatte es mit eigenen Augen mit ansehen müssen. Harry hatte sich damals unglaublich gut in ihn hineinversetzen können. Er selbst hatte nämlich nur ein Jahr zuvor Sirius verloren und Ginny hatte Ron so viel bedeutet wie sein eigenes Leben. Harry war nach zwei Wochen in den Fuchsbau gekommen, um ihm zu helfen. Er hätte so gerne schon früher kommen wollen, doch Dumbledore hatte es ihm verboten. Harry konnte sich jetzt noch an seine Worte erinnern, als ob er sie erst vor wenigen Augenblicken gehört hätte. Es müsse sein, hatte er gesagt und Harrys Herz wäre bei diesen Worten beinahe zerrissen.

»Was, wenn es nicht aufhört?«, fragte Harry und sah, wie Ron einen Moment überlegte.

»Es muss aufhören, sonst wäre es nicht zu ertragen!«, erwiderte Ron.

Auch Hermine hatte Ron damals nicht helfen können. Sie war bei dem Anschlag verletzt worden, der Ginny das Leben gekostet hatte. Sie hatte im St.-Mungo-Hospital gelegen und um ihr Leben gekämpft. Harry hatte gebetet, dass sie es schaffen würde, und das hatte sie schließlich auch getan. Sie hatte sich zusehends mit jedem Tage erholt und war nach drei Wochen außer Lebensgefahr gewesen. Als Harry endlich zu Ron vorgelassen worden war, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Ron hatte sein Lachen verloren – und seine Lebensfreude, fast so, als hätte ... er den Kuss eines Dementors erhalten. Harry hatte in der folgenden Zeit viel versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber Ron hatte ihm kaum je geantwortet. Als sie sich zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahres in Hogwarts getroffen hatten, hatte es den Anschein gehabt, als kenne Ron seine Zukunft bereits, doch Harry hatte es nicht vermocht, die Zeichen zu deuten.

»Bist du sicher, dass es nicht zu ertragen ist?«, fragte Harry.

»Ja«, erwiderte Ron.

Ron hatte härter als je zuvor gearbeitet, und seine Noten hatten sich mit jedem Tag verbessert. Harry war nicht in der Lage gewesen, mit ihm Anschluss zu halten, und selbst Hermine, die nur einen Monat nach ihnen in Hogwarts eingetroffen war, hatte niemals einen solchen Lerneifer gezeigt. Obwohl Ron wenig sprach, hatte er doch die Nähe von Harry und Hermine gesucht. Es hatte den Anschein gehabt, als brauche er sie, so wie die Blumen die Sonne, vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Monate waren vergangen, und Rons Zustand hatte sich nicht weiter gebessert und er sich wieder von ihnen entfernt. Harry hatte Rat bei Dumbledore gesucht, doch der weise, alte Mann hatte ihm nicht helfen können.

»Es wäre das Letzte, was du tust!«, sagte Harry.

»Was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle?«, fragte Ron.

Weitere Monate waren verstrichen, und Harry hatte sich an diesen Zustand beinahe gewöhnt. Es war schleichend passiert und er hatte es überhaupt nicht gemerkt. Hermine war es nicht anders ergangen. Über Rons Schmerz waren sie sich näher gekommen. Harry hatte Hermine gebraucht und Hermine Harry. Sie hatten einander gebraucht, um diese schlimme Zeit durchzustehen, während Ron immer mehr davongeglitten war, ohne dass sie es wirklich wahrgenommen hatten. Als sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten und Harry es Ron gesagt hatte, hatte Harry angenommen, dass das vielleicht der Auslöser für dessen Verschwinden gewesen war. Heute aber erfuhr er, dass Ginny und Voldemort der Grund gewesen waren, warum er damals aus Hogwarts verschwunden war und er genau zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach bereit dafür gewesen war.

»Für mich spielt es eine große Rolle?«, fragte Harry.

»Ich will es unbedingt. Es ist das Einzige, was ich noch will«, erwiderte Ron.

Harry hatte von Snape erfahren, was Ron nach seinem Verschwinden erlebt hatte. Er hatte sich Voldemort angeschlossen und zu morden begonnen. Snape war einer der ersten Zauberer gewesen, den er getötet hatte. Harry wusste, dass Ron ihn gehasst hatte, vielleicht noch mehr, als Harry selbst es getan hatte, doch verstand er nicht, wie er so grausam hatte sein können. Harry war Auror geworden, Hermine seine Partnerin, und gemeinsam hatten sie Seite an Seite unzählige Schlachten geschlagen. In all den Jahren hatten Harry und Ron nie gegeneinander gekämpft, obwohl auch Ron in vielen dieser Schlachten gefochten haben musste. Vielleicht war es Glück gewesen, doch vielleicht auch das Gegenteil.

»Mir wäre es lieber, du würdest mich nicht töten ...«, sagte Harry.

»Das verstehe ich«, erwiderte Ron.

Harry hatte im ganzen Land gekämpft und so viele Todesser getötet, dass er irgendwann aufgehört hatte, sie zu zählen. Ron hatte währenddessen so viele Muggel und Zauberer getötet, dass auch er das Zählen sicher irgendwann aufgegeben hatte. Harry und der Orden waren Voldemort dabei einige Male sehr nahe gekommen, doch war es diesem stets gelungen, allen ihren Fallen zu entgehen. Nach dem Tode Snapes war es noch viel schwieriger geworden, solche zu stellen, da sie nur schwer an wichtige Informationen gelangen konnten. Ihnen hatte der Spion gefehlt, und Verräter in den eigenen Reihen hatten die Sache nicht gerade vereinfacht.

»... denn ich möchte nicht, dass du stirbst«, sagte Harry.

»Was kümmert es dich noch?«, fragte Ron.

Die Prophezeiung musste erfüllt werden, dachte Harry, seit er von ihr wusste. Es sollte anders kommen. In all den Jahren war die Hoffnung allmählich geschwunden, dass es ihm gelingen würde, Voldemort endlich zur Strecke zu bringen. Voldemorts Macht war unaufhaltsam gewachsen, und die Mächte, die gegen ihn kämpften, waren fortwährend schwächer geworden. Dumbledore war vor einem Jahr verstorben und damit auch ihr Anführer. Harry hatte diese Position ausfüllen sollen, doch auch zusammen mit Hermine war er dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen. Der Druck auf ihn war zu groß geworden und so war er unglaublich erleichtert gewesen, als Remus die Geschicke des Widerstandes in seine Hand genommen hatte.

»Du bist mein bester Freund! Ich kann es nicht zulassen!«, sagte Harry und lächelte.

»Das ist so lange her, so weit weg«, erwiderte Ron.

Als vor drei Tagen die alles entscheidende Schlacht begonnen hatte, hatte noch niemand gewusst, auf welch merkwürdige Weise sie zu Ende gehen sollte. Hunderte von Zauberern auf beiden Seiten hatten gegeneinander gefochten und die Erde mit ihrem Blute dunkelrot gefärbt. Es war das letzte Aufbäumen der guten Seite gewesen und alle Kräfte waren dafür gebündelt worden. Lange Zeit hatte es schlecht ausgesehen und viele gute Zauberer waren gestorben. Er würde einen halben Tag brauchen, um all ihre Namen auf ein Stück Pergament zu schreiben, wobei er wohl mit Neville beginnen würde, um mit Arthur zu enden.

»Es ist noch nicht zu spät ... ich bitte dich!«, sagte Harry.

»Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen«, erwiderte Ron und eine Träne lief über sein Gesicht.

Dann war es plötzlich vorbei gewesen. Harry hatte wie viele andere gehört, dass Voldemort endgültig besiegt worden wäre und er hatte es kaum glauben können. Jemand aus dessen eigenen Reihen sollte es getan haben, und das machte es nicht leichter, an diese Kunde zu glauben. Führungslos brach eine Panik unter den Todessern aus und viele flohen, so schnell sie konnten. Remus beschloss in die Offensive zu gehen und alles in die Waagschale zu werfen. Harry führte seine Truppe im Eiltempo über das Schlachtfeld und besiegte ohne größeren Widerstand die letzten versprengten Einheiten Voldemorts. Dann traf er auf Ron und dieser zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn.

»Du kannst es, glaub mir!«, sagte Harry.

»Es muss sein. Ich kann nicht anders ... es tut mir Leid!«, erwiderte Ron.

Sie sahen einander in die Augen. Obwohl sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten, begann Ron einfach zu erzählen, dass er es war, der Voldemort getötet hatte. Neun lange Jahre hatte er dafür gebraucht, bis er endlich genug über ihn wusste und nah genug an ihm dran war. Er hatte alles ertragen, um diesem Scheusal sein verdientes Ende zu bereiten und fühlte sich jetzt einfach nur müde.

»Hermine, steck deinen Zauberstab weg! Du auch, Dean! Egal, was passiert!«, sagte Harry.

»Warum machst du es mir so schwer?«, fragte Ron.

Ron wollte sterben, das fühlte Harry genau. Er sagte Harry, dass er sich nicht selbst richten wolle und bettelte ihn an, es an seiner statt zu tun. Harry konnte und wollte es nicht. Seinen besten Freund, den Befreier der Welt, zu töten: einfach undenkbar. So blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit, Harry zu bedrohen. Hermine, Dean und zwei weitere Kämpfer des Ordens zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf ihn und würden nicht zögern, auf ihn zu schießen, sollte er Harry angreifen. Ron war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn dafür töten würden, doch er legte es darauf an. »Willst du sterben? Willst du das wirklich?«, fragte Harry. »Ich glaube schon«, antwortete Ron.

»Wenn ich es dir leicht machen würde, dann wäre ich nicht dein Freund«, sagte Harry.

»Ich kann nicht mehr... verzeih mir ... mein Freund ...«, antwortete Ron.

Ron führte seinen Zauberstab an seine Schläfe. Er warf einen letzten Blick in die Augen seines Gegenüber. »Avada Kedavra«, sprach er ganz leise und kraftlos. Verzweifelt schrie Harry auf, während ein grüner Lichtblitz aus Rons Zauberstab schoss und in seinem Kopf verschwand. Leblos sackte er in sich zusammen und blieb ohne eine sichtbare Verletzung, ohne Regung liegen. Harry stürzte sich auf seinen Freund und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Hermine stürzte zu ihm und hielt ihren Mann in ihren Armen, während auch ihr still die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Harry konnte es nicht begreifen, doch irgendwie wusste er, dass es so das Beste war. Als er ihn nur zwei Stunden später begrub, waren seine Tränen längst versiegt. Der Ron, den er vor sechzehn Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, hätte nicht gewollt, dass man um ihn weint, dachte er und hielt Hermines Hand, die ihm so unglaublich viel Kraft gab. Ron war sein bester Freund gewesen und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, welch großes Geschenk er allen hinterließ. Er hatte neun Jahre Finsternis ertragen und letztlich die Welt vom größten Übel befreit. Er hatte Voldemort besiegt, ganz allein. Er war bis zu seinem Tod der Mutigste von allen gewesen, ein wahrer Gryffindor.


End file.
